Her Hero
by cookie-monster101
Summary: Claire's story of a forbidden love.
1. Journey home

Disclaimer- I don't own Heroes

**I love paire, so I wanted to write a small fic revolving around them. Set …I'm not quite sure when, but probably in volume four, not long after the events of Dual.**

**Please review! :]**

Claire was overjoyed, she was home. Her eyes glided over the vast landscape. She couldn't see much because they were still in the air but it was beautiful. She turned to Peter, her small hand wrapped around his, "Are you ok?" Claire asked.

"Yeah, don't worry, im fine."

Peter had been feeling terrible for a few weeks and his condition seemed to be deteriorating. Claire was concerned to say the least, but her thoughts were preoccupied at that moment by a sudden jolt, flying wasn't her strong point especially after what had happened with Elle.

" Claire, we've landed, its ok," Peter reassured her.

Claire looked into his eyes, but quickly turned away, if she wasn't careful she could get lost in them.

They hadn't talked since Peter flew away to Haiti with Nathan. Claire suspected something had happened, but Peter was unwilling to talk about it. Every time she tried he would change the subject. Claire thought Nathan must have done something to cause this, like he always does, and Peter always forgives him.

The heat hit Peter as he stepped off the plane. Claire was used to it; she smiled to herself that she should of warned Peter how hot it would be.

As soon as they exited the airport a bustling city surrounded them, they called for a taxi to take them to the hotel.

Peter looked troubled, so Claire decided to leave her interrogation for another time as they climbed into the backseat.

By the time they arrived at the hotel it was late.

" I guess we should get some sleep…"

Claire was unsure of what to say next, Peter hadn't spoken a word since they left the airport.

"Peter, what's wrong, you've been so quiet," she couldn't stand seeing him like this.

" Nothing, just tired"  
Peter was lying of course, but Claire had just watched her mother die in a fire, so he decided telling her his problems would only burden her even more.

"Peter! Don't lie to me"

Peter was as shocked as she was with her sudden outburst,

" I know something's wrong… just tell me."

Peter could see Claire wouldn't let this go,

" It's Nathan, I think he's going to do something…and I have to stop him."

Nathan, Claire knew he was the source of Peter's problems.

" What did he do?"

Peter wore that look she doesn't think she'll ever figure out,

" He created a virus with…" He stopped suddenly, unable to say the next word.

"…Dad. But the virus was destroyed in the fire."

Claire flinched at the word 'fire.'

" I injected myself with the formula Claire, I had too, we would of died. "

Peter looked lost, confused, and she couldn't stand it.

"I saved Nathan but I don't think he would of done the same"

He was hurt, she could tell. Peter adored Nathan and Claire sometimes couldn't understand why, after all, Nathan wasn't exactly perfect.

" Nathan's my brother Claire"

'He's definitely got his powers back' thought Claire.

They were both silent for a moment, until Claire rushed over to Peter and hugged him tightly, her dainty hands wrapped around him.

Peter seemed surprised at first but soon he was hugging Claire with as just as much need.

"You're still my hero," Claire whispered softly into his chest.

As long as she was with Peter, Claire knew she was safe.


	2. What can I do to make you love me

**This chapter is all Claire **

**Please review! :)**

…_What can I do to make you love me…_

Claire switched off her ipod. Her Music was something she would use often to escape from her anything-but-normal life, but lately all the songs reminded her of Peter.

Claire regularly thought of Peter, in fact, he was never out of her thoughts.

She doesn't think she would be alive today if it wasn't for Peter.

He was continuously saving her from the situations she finds herself in, because being invincible wasn't enough.

Every day was a worry.

But now she's living with Peter; things were looking up.

Of course it would be difficult.

The last time they lived in the same house it didn't last long.

The main reason for that was Peter went nuclear and almost blew up New York City, almost.

All Claire knows is Peter was always the one who saved her, who came to her rescue.

Peter sacrificed himself for her safety, who else would do that?

He would die before she came to any harm.

Wasn't that love?

Claire had a connection with him that she's never had with anyone else.

She felt apart of something; Peter was struggling with his powers even more than she was, so he knew how she felt.

Then that fateful day when she went to find Peter, he turns out to be her uncle.

Her uncle.

She didn't see that coming.

Was it really wrong to be attracted to your uncle?

Yes. It was very wrong, but she couldn't help it.

Even now, Peter didn't feel like family, she didn't want him too.

Family weren't supposed to be as close as they were.

Claire would never admit any of this to Peter.

What if he didn't feel the same?

But Maybe one day…

She thought to herself.

Maybe one day I'll tell Peter that I…

Suddenly someone burst through the door, startling Claire from her thoughts.

"Nathan…"


End file.
